Meine Geliebten
by Flaremaiden
Summary: Jackson Overland a.k.a Jack Frost sempat memiliki sahabat di kehidupan manusianya. Lewat Jamie, Jack baru tahu bahwa sabahatnya mati bunuh diri di danau tempatnya tenggelam 300 tahun lalu-kini menghantui danau sebagai urban legend. Dan Man In Moon punya agenda tersendiri dalam hal ini... Kinda AU, No JackxOc, No marry-sue. No spam, no flame pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Verse two**

_Ich sehe dich, wenn auf dem fernen Wege_

_Der Staub sich hebt,_

_Der Staub sich hebt, Der Staub sich hebt,_

_Der Wandrer bebt._

_I see you, when on the distant road_

_The dust rises,_

_In deep night, when on the narrow bridge_

_The traveler trembles._

**-Nähe des Geliebten (Nearness of Beloved One)**

By Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

A **Rise Of The Guardians **fanfiction

**"Meine Geliebten"**

by Flaremaiden a.k.a Mizuno Hikaru

**Diclaimer:**

Rise Of The Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce

**Warning:**

There's an OC, but I swear it's not a marry-sue. Not Jack x OC either.

I just wondering 'what if' Jack Frost used to have a best friend from his human life.

* * *

**PERMULAAN**

_Burgess, Pennsylvania – masa lalu_

Permukaan es berderak di bawah kakinya.

Seorang gadis berdiri mengigil-rambutnya yang pirang berkibar liar, sesekali melecuti wajahnya sendiri. Mata hijaunya sembab. Dengan agak rikuh dia menarik turun topi bulunya menutupi telinga.

Dunia tampak putih, ganas tanpa ampun di tengah amukan badai salju. Mantel tebal yang dikenakannya tidak banyak membantu. Di atas sana, bulan purnama masih tampak terang; seolah – olah mengasihani dirinya.

Gadis itu merebahkan dirinya di tengah danau beku, berselimutkan salju, lengannya menggapai ke atas.

Tubuhnya mulai mati rasa diterpa angin utara yang tajam menusuk. Tapi gadis itu masih tidak peduli. Bulan tampak mungil teraling oleh telapak tangannya. Untuk sesaat dia nyaris mempercayai bahwa dia bisa menggenggam bulan.

Sahabat baiknya meninggal di tempat ini, tepat satu tahun lalu. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan senyum jenaka dan lolucon yang tidak pernah habis. Pemuda itu berjanji mengajarinya bermain skate, "Besok…!" Dengan wajah penuh senyum pemuda itu melambai, sebelah tangannya menggandeng adik perempuannya.

Tapi esok tak pernah datang.

Hari itu… danau es merengut sahabatnya dengan tiba – tiba, tanpa isyarat.

Badai salju bertambah deras, menimbuni tubuhnya dengan gundukan salju. Dalam hati gadis itu bertanya – tanya… inikah yang dirasakan sahabatnya saat terjebak jatuh ke dalam air yang dingin membeku?

"Hey," Gadis itu berbisik pelan, "Man in moon… apakah kau benar – benar ada? Aku… aku punya banyak hal yang belum sempat kukatakan kepadanya. Ada begitu banyak hal… yang belum sempat kusampaikan…"

Waktunya tidak banyak tersisa. Gadis itu tahu. Kesehatannya memburuk dari hari ke hari. Dokter hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Sakit yang disebabkan oleh hati… tidak dapat disembuhkan dengan pil atau kapsul…"

_"Lynnie! Lynnie…!" Iris kecoklatan itu bersinar saat memanggil nama si gadis. Lynnette hanya mencibir, "Lynnette. Kita sudah 17 tahun, Jackson Overland… Jangan memanggilku dengan Lynnie lagi."_

Lynnie.

Mendadak gadis itu rindu dengan panggilan itu. Sungguh, dia benar – benar ingin sahabatnya memanggilnya Lynnie lagi. Bahkan dengan nada mengejek sekalipun.

"….masih banyak hal," Nafasnya mulai terputus – putus, "…yang belum aku katakan padamu, Jack…"

Pandangannya mulai gelap. "Belum…," Air matanya menetes jatuh, "Aku belum boleh berakhir sampai di sini…"

Hanya tiupan angin utara yang membalas kalimatnya. Badai salju masih turun dengan derasnya, dan Lynnette memejamkan matanya. Di tengah danau es, perlahan dia tidur dalam keabadian.

Bulan meredup beberapa detik. Badai perlahan mereda, dan Man in moon menatap sosok gadis yang membeku biru di tengah danau. "Lynnette… Aku tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan pada seseorang yang membunuh dirinya sendiri—bahkan walau tidak secara langsung. Tapi aku akan memberimu waktu… dan pada saatnya tiba, kau dapat menyampaikan semua hal itu kepada Jack."

_…pada saatnya tiba._

_._

_._

_._

_Burgess, Pennsylvania – masa kini_

Jamie Bennet melompat naik ke atas kasurnya. Abby, greyhound betina miliknya sedang bermain bersama Sophie di lantai bawah. Tawa riang adik perempuannya itu terdengar nyaring, "Bunny! Hop hop…!"

Well, setelah secara tidak sengaja membuka portal ke 'sarang' Bunnymund dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kelinci paskah di sana, tampaknya Sophie menjadikan Bunny sebagai guardian favoritnya.

"Sophie, ayo waktunya tidur," Terdengar suara ibunya, diikuti nada protes Sophie dan lolongan Abby yang ikut – ikutan. Di luar sana, langit memang telah larut bertabur bintang. Malam terang cerah tanpa gumpalan awan, walaupun bulan masih melengkung sabit.

Jamie menyalakan lampu di atas nakas kecil dan meraih seri buku Ensiklopedia spirit dan monster terbarunya. Judul "Spirits, Ghosts and Urban Legend" tercetak besar - besar dalam huruf kapital tebal yang menyita sepertiga dari cover buku tebal itu. Jamie baru membaca separuh, dan tidak sabar untuk segera mengenal seluruh karakter yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"….buku baru?"

Sekeping salju melayang masuk lewat jendela, dan Jamie berseru gembira, "Jack Frost!"

Sang winter spirit melayang masuk ke tengah ruangan, "Hai, Kiddo"

Jack tampak bahagia. Pemuda dengan rambut perak itu sangat menikmati peran barunya sebagai guardian.

Yah, memang dia tidak terikat jadwal hari khusus atau bekerja penuh bakti seperti kawan – kawannya sesama guardian—Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, memang lebih dikenal sebagai sosok usil yang sering menggangu orang dengan tiupan angin dingin. Atau jalan yang licin karena lapisan es. Dan Jack tidak yakin keahliannya membuat pola beku di permukaan kaca atau perang bola salju bisa digunakan di luar musim tanpa membuat fenomena.

Jadilah dia lebih sering menghabiskan 'waktu berkualitas' dengan kawan – kawan guardiannya. Menjenguk Babytooth, mendengarkan celotehan Tooth tentang gigi – gigi yang sekarang makin tidak sehat akibat manisan modern, membantu (atau lebih tepatnya merecoki) para Yeti di Santoff Claussen, minum eggnog dan menghabiskan cookies North, dan tak lupa membekukan beberapa elf mungil yang mondar – mandir di hadapannya waktu dia bosan.

Favorit Jack? E. Aster Bunnymund a.k.a si Kelinci Paskah, guardian of hope. Apalagi hal yang paling menyenangkan saat menggoda seseorang selain respon intens dari yang bersangkutan? Bunnymund benar – benar mudah untuk dipancing karena sifatnya yang cepat naik darah. Mulutnya masih sama ketus dan kasarnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, terutama saat Jack merecokinya ketika melukis telur Paskah.

_"Tapi Paskah masih lama…!" Jack berargumen, "Kau bisa berhenti melakukan persiapan satu dua hari. Santai sedikit. Siapa tahu dengan begitu kau bisa mendapat ide baru supaya desain telur paskah tidak terlalu kuno. Jadi tampilannya tidak begitu – begitu saja…"_

_Lalu Bunny murka dan melemparnya ke Burgess dengan lubang kelincinya, "Begitu – begitu saja katamu? Desainku klasik, bukan kuno!"_

Jack memainkan tongkatnya, menunjuk ke cover buku yang masih dipegang Jamie dan tertawa membaca judulnya, "Apa seri yang ini menarik?"

"Tentu saja…!" Jamie memperlihatkan buku itu dengan bangga, "Kali ini mereka bahkan menuliskan asal usul dan trivia tentang karakter spirit yang dibahas. Ada satu yang bahkan ada di Burgess ini! Legenda 'girl of the lake' –gadis di danau"

"Whoa whoa… tunggu, kota ini punya legenda?" Jack menghenyitkan alisnya. Tiga ratus tahun dia habiskan, tapi belum pernah dia tahu ada legenda di kotanya.

"Oh, memang tidak banyak orang tahu. Aku bahkan baru tahu setelah membaca buku ini. Itu legenda lama, nyaris tabu," Jamie membuka halaman bukunya. Dia menunjuk halaman yang bertuliskan 'Girl of The Lake'. Ilustrasinya menunjukkan seorang gadis semi-transparan dengan rambut pirang panjang, sepasang mata hijau gelap, kulit pucat, dengan topi dan mantel bulu tebal. Gadis itu melayang di atas es, wajah cantiknya tampak kesal, dan Jack berani bersumpah ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan sosok gadis itu.

"Untuk memanggil girl of the lake, kau harus menyebutkan namanya tiga kali malam hari di danau. Tapi konsekuensinya, begitu dia muncul, dia akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak segera melarikan diri." Jamie menunjuk kolom kecil dengan di ujung halaman, "Sejarah menyebutkan namanya Lynnette Adams. Dulu dia putri kepala desa. Lynnette meninggal membeku di tengah danau saat badai salju. Kata orang, dia sengaja bunuh diri dan menghantui danau setelah itu."

_Gadis itu berdecak kesal saat Jack memamerkan senyum simpulnya. "Jackson Overland, turun dari sana!," Lynnette berseru dari bawah pohon. Jack tertawa. "Ayolah Lynnie, berhenti jadi little-goodie-two-shoes. Ini hanya lolucon…!"_

"…Lynnie." Jack bergumam lirih.

Jamie mendongak, "Oh, benar. Itu nama yang harus kau sebutkan tiga kali di danau. Jack? Kau baik – baik saja…?"

"Aku tahu gadis ini," Jack memegang tongkatnya erat, "Lynnie. Lynnette Adams. Dulu dia sahabatku semasa aku masih jadi manusia…"

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continued to part 2...**

* * *

.

.

Ada yang bisa nebak arti "Meine Geliebten"? :trollface:

Lalu apa ada yang nunggu - nunggu adegan rating yang dijanjiin di atas? :trollface 2x:

Nggak, bener kok, nanti ratingnya naik. _Nanti_ :trollface 3x:

Sekarang statusnya masih K kayaknya. Ini gw lagi mikir mau dibikin T apa M...

.

.

Jadi gw dikasi tau Chima kalo di DA lagi ada festival FFN ROTG. Lalu gw cengap waktu salah satu syaratnya minta ditulis dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Soalnya gw termasuk author murtad yang kebiasaan nulis pake bahasa Inggris, trus kagok gile nulis bahasa Indonesia; gara - gara setiap kali ngetik, kalimat yang nonggol di otak itu bahasa Inggris. Lalu waktu gw coba translate ke bahasa Indonesia... rasanya aneh. Jadilah gw semedi dan detox otak biar bisa nasionalis lagi /digeplak

Wish me luck buat nulis adegan rating lebih tinggi (T/M) dalam bahasa Indonesia ya. Kosakata smut gw semua dalam bahasa Inggris nih, dan pararel katanya dalam bahasa Indonesia itu agak - agak... ehem. *silang jari lalu ngabur jauh - jauh*

.

.

Btw this fic is dedicated buat Chima yang ga pernah absen kyaaaa kyaaaa bareng di FB dan rela gw gangguin jam 2 pagi gara - gara gw gaptek FFN.

Sabar - sabar ama kegaptekan FFN gw ya. Biasanya gw maennya livejournal soalnya :p

.

.

**P.S.**

Denger - denger, sepanjang movie Dreamworks, ROTG paling banyak haternya ya? Pake acara 'perang' antara hater vs fangirl?  
Well, level fangirling gw aman damai dari drama berhubung gw fans super duper gaptek yang tepar duluan tiap pulang kantor akibat faktor "U" -tapi denger fangirls dibilang sebagai penyebab jeleknya nama ROTG, rasanya berat sebelah ya. Tanpa fangirls, sebuah fandom bisa nggak gerak lho. Dan sama seperti nggak semua manusia itu jahat, nggak semua fangirl itu annoying.

**P.S.2.**  
Behave ya. Gw yakin semua pembaca FFN punya kesadaran buat bersikap dewasa. No flame, no spam. Nggak suka, cukup tutup tab dan pergi dalam sunyi (hallah bahasa gw!) Enjoy! Ditunggu R&Rnya :D Chapter 2 akan segera diposting... setelah cukup kuota review :trollface 4x: /dikeplakrame2


	2. Chapter 2

**Verse three**

_Ich höre dich, wenn dort mit dumpfem Rauschen_

_Die Welle steigt._

_Im stillen Haine geh' ich oft zu lauschen,_

_Wenn alles schweigt._

_I hear you, when with a dull roar_

_The wave surges._

_In the quiet grove I often go to listen_

_When all is silent._

**-Nähe des Geliebten (Nearness of Beloved One)**

By Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

A **Rise Of The Guardians **fanfiction

**"Meine Geliebten"**

by Flaremaiden a.k.a Mizuno Hikaru

**Diclaimer:**

Rise Of The Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce

**Warning:**

There's an OC, but I swear it's not a marry-sue. Not Jack x OC either.

I just wondering 'what if' Jack Frost used to have a best friend from his human life.

* * *

**MEMORI**

_"Dulu dia sahabatku semasa aku masih jadi manusia…"_

Sesungguhnya tidak terlalu banyak yang bisa dikenang oleh Jack.

Ingatan manusianya baru didapatkannya baru – baru ini saat Babytooth menunjukkan ingatan masa lalunya melalui memori gigi susunya.

Namanya semasa hidup adalah Jackson Overland. Dulu mata dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat. Keluarganya tinggal di Burgess turun temurun, konon hanya berselang singkat sejak Thaddeus Burges pertama kali datang ke daerah itu dan menciptakan pemukiman pertama pada tahun 1795.

Dia hidup bahagia. Keluarganya hidup tanpa konflik aneh – aneh kecuali cuaca yang kadang menyulitkan pertanian mereka. Jack ingat adik perempuannya. Dan anak – anak lain yang selalu mengikutinya ke mana – mana; karena dia salah satu anak lelaki tertua di lingkungannya dan terkenal sebagai si biang lolucon.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah Lynnette Adams.

Seperti yang dikatakan Jamie, Lynnette adalah putri kepala desa. Umurnya sebaya dengan Jack. Mereka berdua bersahabat; menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua sejak masa kanak – kanak, berlari di padang dan memancing di sungai. Jack ingat Lynnette suka sekali mengumpulkan kenari dan buah berry, lalu membagi hasil temuannya untuk dimakan bersama – sama.

Gadis itu berubah saat mereka menginjak remaja. Lynnette mulai menyebut kata 'etiket' dan 'lady' lalu menolak untuk berbuat onar lagi. Berulang kali dia menegur Jack saat membuat lolucon, dan selalu mengoreksi Jack agar menyebut namanya dengan benar.

.

_Lynnette mencibir saat Jack menyerukan nama panggilannya, "Lynnette. Kita sudah 17 tahun, Jackson Overland… Jangan memanggilku dengan Lynnie lagi."_

.

Jack selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Lynnie.

Lynnie. Sahabatnya semasa hidup. Lynnie dalam ingatan Jack adalah seorang gadis baik – baik yang selalu bersikap sopan.

"…dia sengaja bunuh diri?," Jack bergumam tidak percaya. Rasanya mustahil. Lynnie yang dikenalnya bukan gadis melankolis yang bisa dengan mudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Jamie menutup buku ensiklopedianya, "Kau benar – benar mengenal girl of the lake, Jack? Dan dia sahabatmu?"

"Begitulah Jamie. Dia sahabatku saat masih jadi manusia," Jack mengangkat bahu, "Saat aku terbangun sebagai spirit, aku hanya tahu bahwa namaku adalah Jack Frost Aku terbang ke desa, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatku. Aku juga tidak memiliki ingatan tentang mereka… Seharusnya, waktu itu Lynnie masih hidup. Dan aku membiarkannya mati…"

Di danau yang sama. Musim dingin.

Sahabatnya bunuh diri, dan dia tidak mencegahnya.

"…Jack? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Jack menghela nafas, berat. "Kurasa begitu. Aku harus pergi, Jamie. Tidurlah, malam sudah larut."

Jack menepuk selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jamie dan memutar tongkatnya gelisah. Dia baru saja menyentuh jendela saat Jamie memanggilnya lagi, "Jack?"

"Ya, Kiddo?"

"Apakah kau akan ke danau untuk menyelamatkan Lynnette…?" Jamie mengkonfirmasi. Jack tersenyum, "Yeah, memang itu rencanaku"

Dalam sekejab, Jack terbang melayang di antara langit malam. Bulan masih separuh di atas sana, tersaput awan tipis, dan Jack mendegus. "Man in moon. Entah kenapa, aku yakin kau punya campur tangan dalam hal ini…"

_…waktunya sudah tiba._

_._

_._

_._

**PERTEMUAN**

Danau sedang tidak dalam keadaan membeku. Tentu saja, karena musim dingin memang hampir usai. Lapisan es tipis melapisi sisi – sisi danau, tapi tidak seluruhnya.

Sinar bulan temaram, namun cukup untuk memberikan jarak pandang. Jack mendegus lagi, "Berhenti pura – pura bodoh, Man in moon. Aku tahu kau punya andil dalam hal ini."

_Pernahkah kau menyesali sesuatu di masa lalumu?_

Jack menghenyitkan alisnya. "Apa ini pertanyaan retorik?"

Man in moon menanti jawabannya, dan Jack menghela nafas panjang, "Sejujurnya? Tidak terlalu. Yah, maksudku… aku mati. Lalu aku berubah menjadi winter spirit. Butuh 300 tahun sampai akhirnya ada yang percaya padaku… dan sampai belum lama ini aku masih bukan siapa – siapa yang tidak kelihatan dan tidak terdengar. Kadang hal – hal seperti itu jika aku ditanya apakah aku menyesali sesuatu… Kurasa tidak."

Dia cukup bahagia menjadi Jack Frost. Terbang bersama angin. Menurunkan salju. Membekukan air. Melapisi jalan dengan es. Memang menyebalkan ketika anak – anak tidak mempercayai bahwa dirinya ada—dirinya hanya astral transparan tak kasat mata yang tidak dapat diindera manusia; tapi masa itu sudah berlalu.

Dia adalah Jack Frost, guardian of fun. Anak – anak tahu siapa dirinya, dan mereka percaya kepadanya. Dia punya kawan – kawan baru sesama guardian; North, Sandy, Toothiana…dan Bunnymund.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyesali apa pun," Jack menyahut, "Penyesalan hanya mengikatku pada masa lalu. Penyesalan hanya akan merantai kakiku untuk bergerak maju. Seburuk apa pun, masa laluku adalah apa yang menempaku menjadi diriku saat ini. Jika aku bukan diriku yang sekarang, aku takkan bertemu dengan orang – orang yang berarti bagiku. Dan aku… takkan bertemu dengan_nya…_"

_Karena ada seseorang yang memendam penyesalan. Sesal yang terlalu dalam, terlalu mengakar._

"Maksudmu Lynnie?" Jack mengangkat wajahnya, "Karena itukah dia membunuh dirinya sendiri…?"

_Waktunya sudah tiba._

"Apa maksudmu dengan waktu sudah tiba?" Jack bertanya. Namun Man in moon tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun. Jack mempermainkan tongkatnya, "Oh hebat… sekarang kau malah memberiku teka – teki."

Angin berhembus pelan. Sang winter spirit menurunkan hoodienya dan mendarat di tengah; lapisan es muncul dari telapak kakinya, melebar sampai radius satu meter. Perlahan dia berlutut, memegang tongkatnya erat.

"Lynnie…" Panggilnya, "Lynnie. Lynnie…"

Hening. Jack menegakkan dirinya, menanti reaksi. Namun danau masih tenang. Tidak ada perubahan apa pun. Satu detik. Dua detik. Jack masih menunggu.

Apa ada yang salah? Malam hari, danau, panggilan tiga kali. Atau ada yang terlupa atau ada sesuatu yang kurang?

"Lynn-"

"Hentikan panggilanmu…" Bagaikan momentum, sisa es di permukaan danau meretak. Beberapa senti dari permukaan air, sosok itu perlahan muncul dalam posisi melayang. Rambutnya yang pirang berkibar liar dalam amukan angin, dan Jack mundur selangkah karena energi gelap yang membuncah keluar dari sosok Lynnette.

"Lynnie…!," Jack menyerukan namanya, dan gadis itu melolong panjang. "DIAAAAAAAMMMMMM…!"

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya. Mata hijaunya gelap dalam amarah. Nyaris transparan, gadis itu terbalut mantel bulu tebal berwarna pucat. Aroma es dan pinus menyeruak, namun kental digelayuti dengan kebencian.

Jack mundur selangkah, tongkatnya siap dalam genggaman.

Ada yang salah dengan Lynnette. Jack ingat Jamie menyebutkan Lynnette sebagai arwah penasaran, namun tidak seharusnya gadis itu mengeluarkan energi gelap sekuat dan seliar ini. Lynnette seperti kehilangan kesadaran akan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan panggil namaku…" Lynnette mendesis, parau dan kelam. Pupil matanya mengecil, berputar gelisah. "Aku punya banyak hal yang harus kusampaikan padanya. Aku menunggu… tapi kalian menjadikan itu sebagai bahan olok-olok…!"

Lynnette menyerbu maju, dan Jack bergegas menghindar. Berputar – putar, Jack mencoba mencari celah di udara; namun seperti menyiram minyak kepada api, hal itu membuat Lynnette semakin berang.

"Mati…!" Pekiknya membelah udara. Jack meringis saat energi gelap yang menyelubungi mantan sahabatnya itu menembus barikade dan mengores pipinya.

"Lynnie….!" Jack mencoba mendekati gadis itu, "Ini aku…!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!"

BAM! BAM! Sebongkah besar es meretak pecah, serpihannya memenuhi udara dengan tekstur tajam seperti jarum. Lynnette mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, mempersiapkan terjangan jarum – jarum itu. "Mati…" desisnya menyeringai.

Frustasi, Jack mencoba menahan serangan itu semampunya. Beberapa jarum es masih sempat mengenai tubuhnya, dan Jack berani sumpah bahwa sakitnya tidak main – main. Bukan es yang menimbulkan nyeri, melainkan energi gelap yang terkandung di dalamnya. Namun ketika jarum – jarum itu menghantamnya, Jack melihat sekelebatan memori masa lalunya dari sudut pandang Lynnette.

.

.

_Jack bergantung di pohon, kakinya mengait ke dahan sementara dirinya tertawa bangga. _

_Lynnette memanggilnya, menyuruhnya turun. "Nanti kau jatuh…!"_

_"Aku tidak mendengarmuuuuuu…!" Jack mengejeknya. _

_"Jackson Overland, turun dari sana!," Lynnette berseru dari bawah pohon. _

_Jack tertawa. "Ayolah Lynnie, berhenti jadi little-goodie-two-shoes. Ini hanya lolucon…!"_

_Dua detik kemudian, kakinya terlepas dari dahan dan dia meluncur jatuh, "Whoooaaa!"_

_._

_._

"Lynnie, ini aku…! Jack—"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!"

Jack mengetatkan pegangannya pada tongkatnya, mencoba melindungi dirinya dari serangan sekali lagi. Lynnette menerabas maju, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

.

.

_"Besok…!" Jack melambaikan tangan sambil menggandeng adik perempuannya. _

_Sepatu skate di tangannya beradu pelan. Lynnie mengangguk, "Hati – hati!"_

_Jack hanya tertawa, "Tenang saja, Lynnie Worrywart* Adams!"_ -*tukang kuatir

.

.

Jack mengulurkan tangannya, mencengkram lengan Lynnette dan mendesaknya turun ke permukaan air. Gadis itu meronta marah, namun Jack memiting lengannya dan memaksanya turun.

"Lynnie," Nada suara Jack tegas, "Pandang aku baik – baik. Aku tahu warna rambut dan mataku tidak lagi sama. Tapi ini aku, Jack. Jackson Overland"

Lynnette mengejang seperti kena setrum. Pupil matanya masih bergerak gelisah, menggelepar tak percaya. Namun gadis itu tidak lagi bersikap beringas. Jack melonggarkan cengkramannya, "Aku terlambat 300 tahun untuk ini tapi… janjiku mengajarimu main skate masih berlaku, Lynnie."

Bola mata Lynnette membelalak.

Perlahan, pandangan matanya yang kosong mulai berubah lunak. Gadis itu melayang ringan di hadapan Jack, yang masih menunggu reaksi dari mantan sahabatnya.

"Ini aku," Jack setengah berbisik, "Maaf aku terlambat datang, Lynnie…"

Lynnette mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap wajah sang winter spirit. Jemarinya terulur, mencoba menangkup wajah Jack.

Detik - detik berlalu, dan akhirnya suara lirih Lynnette memecah kebisuan yang ada.

_"…Jack?"_

_._

_._

* * *

**to be continued to part 3...**

* * *

****.

.

Gw gaptek FFN~~! *ratapan random*

Jadi gw bolak - balik ngubek Mbah Google dan nanya Chima. Gw baru ngeh icon speech bubble mini di sebelah kanan review itu buat nge-reply.

Pantesan gw nyari - nyari di sub menu engga ada - ada... ya iyalah /OTL

.  
Semoga dirimu engga semaput jawab pertanyaan gaptek gw, Chima... :p

Terakhir dirimu ampe speechless ahahahaha... Tapi 'shift+enter' buat single line breaks tetep engga nonggol2 biarpun ud gw edit berkali-kali.

Entah internet gw yang nyari ribut (tapi ud dicoba di kantor ama di rumaaahhh ;_;) ato web browser gw yang lagi laknat (tapi ud 2 web browser gw cobaaaa ;_;) ato emang FFN sengaja ngetroll gw. Ini pasti modus. Pasti! #stress

.

.

Jadi ngeh kan kenapa gw pake titik dienter-enter buat bikin spasi? (TT_TT)

.

Btw, masih belum ada peningkatan rating di chappie ini ahahahahaha /ngabur

Tenang, nanti di chappie 3 ratingnya naik. Sabar ya... sabar...

Untuk sementara, monggo di R&R...


	3. Chapter 3

**Verse one**

_Ich denke dein, wenn mir der Sonne schimmer_

_Vom Meere strahlt;_

_Ich denke dein, wenn sich des Mondes Flimmer_

_In Quellen malt._

_I think of you, when I see the sun's shimmer_

_Gleaming from the sea._

_I think of you, when the moon's glimmer_

_Is reflected in the springs._

**-Nähe des Geliebten (Nearness of Beloved One)**

By Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

.

.

* * *

A **Rise Of The Guardians **fanfiction

**"Meine Geliebten"**

by Flaremaiden a.k.a Mizuno Hikaru

**Diclaimer:**

Rise Of The Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce

**Warning:**

There's an OC, but I swear it's not a marry-sue. Not Jack x OC either.

I just wondering 'what if' Jack Frost used to have a best friend from his human life.

* * *

.

.

**MASA LALU**

Ironisnya, hari itu cuaca cerah.

Adik perempuannya berseru kegirangan saat membuka tirai jendela, menyaksikan sinar matahari benderang menghiasi Burgess dengan bias – bias keemasan. Agaknya musim dingin yang berkepanjangan membuat semua orang rindu dengan cuaca yang bersahabat.

"Jaaaccckkkk…!" Adik perempuannya melompat naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, menimpa Jack yang masih tertidur, "Banguuuuunnnn…!"

Jack mengerang, mengelus pinggangnya yang menjadi korban timpaan dan bergelung kembali ke tempat tidurnya; menarik selimut tinggi – tinggi menutupi kepalanya, "…lima menit lagi, please…"

"JAAAACCKKKK…!" Adiknya memprotes. Gadis kecil itu sengaja melompat – lompat di atas tempat tidur Jack, "Banggguuunnnn…! Kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku main skate di danau kalau hari ini ceraaaahhhh…!"

"Hmmm…"

"Bangun, pemalaassss…!" Adiknya menarik selimutnya, dan Jack bersin secara spontan ketika udara pagi yang dingin mampir ke kulitnya, "Aaw, tidak bisakah kita menunggu satu dua jam lagi…? Ini masih pagi…"

"Ini hampir pukul sepuluh…!" Adiknya menjawab cepat dengan nada mencela, "Kau tidur terlalu larut semalam. Jadi berhenti bermalas – malasan dan segera bangguuunnnnn…!"

Nada suara yang diakhiri dengan intonasi panjang dan melengking itu mau tak mau membuat Jack mengakhiri tidur indahnya. "Fine…" Jack menguap, masih membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Adik perempuannya berseru gembira, "Aku akan menyiapkan sepatu skateku…!" lalu berlari ribut ke ruang tengah. Jack menguap lagi. Setengah terpejam dia mengucek – ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Oh ya, semalam dia memang tidur larut—menjelang pagi malah.

Semalam ulang tahun kepala desa diadakan meriah di alun – alun desa, dan keluarga Adams mengeluarkan berbagai menu nyamikan dan lauk pauk memenuhi meja.

Kalkun panggang utuh dengan isian rempah dan kentang tumbuk tersaji manis di tengah meja lengkap dengan pipilan jagung dan kacang polong. Sosis dadih yang baru matang tampak mengepul, namun habis dalam sekejab begitu menyentuh meja. Kumpulan pie dan kue buah ditumpuk tinggi di salah satu sisi, ditemani puding karamel yang tampak mengkilap dengan lelehan gula cair di atasnya. Di area kumpulan api unggun, beberapa orang sibuk memanggang daging; mengisi udara dengan aromanya yang sedap—diikuti desis nyaring saat lemak daging menetes jatuh ke permukaan api.

Bahkan si tua yang dikenal penggerutu tampak bahagia, cangkir besar di tangannya terisi penuh dengan bir gandum. "Cheers…!" serunya terkekeh – kekeh setiap kali mengangkat cangkirnya tinggi – tinggi ke udara.

Anak – anak sibuk berlarian ke sana ke mari, menggengam stik dengan marshmallow panggang di tangan, atau sesekali potongan sosis dan ayam panggang.

"Jack…! Jack…!" Mereka berseru gembira di sekelilingnya, "Lakukan sesuatu…!"

"Hmmm…" Jack menelan suapan sup krim jamur terakhirnya cepat – cepat, lalu mengusap dagunya untuk berpura – pura berpikir. Dengan gaya dramatis dia meletakkan mangkuk kayunya dan mengacungkan jarinya, "Aku punya ide… Tapi untuk itu, kita harus mengambil sesuatu di balai desa…"

Mata para kanak – kanak di hadapannya membesar, mengendus aroma petualangan. Jack tersenyum, "Kalian ingat kulit elk yang dipajang di balai, yang lengkap dengan kepala dan tanduknya itu? Nah… kita akan menggunakannya untuk menarikan tarian Viking purba."

"…kaum Viking punya tarian…?"

"Oh tentu mereka punya…!" Jack menyahut cepat, "Mereka kan juga butuh hiburan. Jadi mereka menari di pesta – pesta, sama seperti kita. Namanya… ehm… Tarian Polka Viking!"

Sejujurnya, dia bahkan tidak terlalu yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Jack sudah kepalang tanggung separuh membual. Tentu, kaum Viking punya tarian, namun Jack tidak mengetahui nama dan seperti apa tarian itu. Yang diincarnya memang kulit elk di balai desa—sejak dipamerkan musim semi lalu, Jack kepingin sekali menyentuhnya; tapi para tetua – tetua desa melarang sembarang orang mendekatinya karena kulit itu dihadiahkan oleh desa sebelah sebagai tanda persahabatan.

"Ehm Jack…" Salah satu anak tampak ragu, "Tapi bukankah para tetua melarang kita menyentuhnya? Nanti mereka marah…"

"Ayolah…!" Jack tergelak, "Ini kan pesta. Mereka takkan marah dengan adanya sedikit hiburan."

Anak – anak itu berkoor 'ooooooooo' panjang. Beberapa dari mereka manggut – manggut mengiyakan. "Jadi kita lakukan sekarang…?" Anak lelaki berambut merah terang dari pondok dekat hutan menatapnya penuh harap. Senyum Jack melebar, "Tentu saja…!"

Mengendap – endap, mereka menuju balai desa. "Sssshhhh," Jack menempelkan jarinya ke bibir sebagai isyarat setiap kali anak – anak itu memekik kegirangan karena aliran adrenalin berlebihan. "Jangan ribut… nanti kita ketahuan."

"…ketahuan apa?"

Suara itu tajam dengan nada menegur. Anak – anak spontan berbalik dan lari tunggang langgang begitu menyadari Lynnette berdiri dekat mereka. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun hijau tua yang tampak hangat, renda putih menghiasi tepi – tepi gaunnya. Rambut pirangnya ditata manis membentuk ikatan kepang – kepang yang rumit. Sebelah alisnya naik, dan gadis itu masih menanti jawaban.

"Ehm…"

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, Jack?" Lynnette bersidekap, "Tak bisakah kau membiarkan pesta ulang tahun ayahku berlalu damai tahun ini?"

Well, tahun lalu Jack menciptakan keributan dengan berpura – pura menjadi monster. Dia melumuri tubuhnya dengan lumpur, lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan daun – daunan dan sesemakan. Hasilnya? Spektakuler. Orang – orang panik, pesta bubar, dan dia dihukum membersihkan kandang selama sebulan setelah diomeli berjam – jam. _Tapi wajah – wajah para penduduk desa itu sepadan dengan hukumannya_, kilah Jack.

"Tahun ini kau sudah diperingati untuk tidak berbuat macam – macam kan, Jack?" Lynnette berdecak. "Dewasalah sedikit, berhenti berbuat onar."

"Ayolah, Lynnie… Kau terlalu kaku!" Jack menyahut, "Kau butuh mengendurkan sedikit teganganmu, tahu. Rileks sedikit, tertawa lebih banyak… Lagipula, itu hanya sehelai kulit pajangan—"

"Tunggu—" Lynnette memotong, "Kulit pajangan? Maksudmu… kulit elk di balai desa?

"Ah…" Jack memamerkan senyum meringis, "…ya, yang itu."

"Jack," Nada suara Lynnette berubah. Jack mengerang. Nada suara itu hanya berarti satu hal: ceramah dimulai. "Dengar," Lynnette menunjuk ke balai desa, "Kulit Elk itu bukan sembarang kulit, oke? Itu tanda persahabatan dari desa sebelah. Kalau sampai ada kerusakan pada kulit itu, secara tidak langsung kita menyatakan bahwa kita tidak peduli dengan hubungan baik yang mereka tawarkan. Efeknya jauh lebih besar daripada keributan sesaat. Bisa – bisa hubungan kedua desa menjadi buruk…"

"Lalu apa? Pertunanganmu batal?" Jack membalas dengan nada jengkel. "Oh, kau pikir semua orang tidak tahu, eh? Desa sebelah memberikan kulit Elk itu musim semi lalu, diantar oleh putra kepala desa sendiri—" Jack mengangkat kedua lengannya dramatis, tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut Lynnette, "Hubungan baik… bah! Lewat ikatan pernikahan begitu…" Jack memperlambat tiap silabel kata, "…begitu keduanya mencapai usia dewasa. Dua desa akan menjadi satu. Mereka hidup bahagia selamanya, lalu kisah tamat."

Raut wajah Lynnette mengeras, "Cukup sudah semua omong kosongmu, Jackson Overland."

"Tapi—"

"Itu hanya rumor! Bryan sudah punya tunangan di desanya sendiri, demi Tuhan. Dia hanya mengundangku untuk menghadiri pestanya suatu saat kelak," Lynnette menyipitkan matanya, "Jadi berhenti menuduhku dan hentikan semua kebodohan ini. Aku sudah punya—"

Gadis itu mendadak terdiam. Jack yang merasa tidak enak berusaha memecah keheningan, "…kau sudah punya…?"

"Lupakan saja."

Lynnette berlalu, setengah berlari meninggalkan Jack seorang diri. Jack masih mematung, merasa bersalah. Di atas salju, sebuah bros kecil berbentuk mawar berkilau redup. Jack membungkuk dan memunggutnya, "Damn, aku harus minta maaf…"

"JAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Suara melengking adiknya menyadarkan Jack dari lamunan, "Jangan bilang kau tidur lagi…!"

"Aku sudah bangun…!" Jack menyahut. Mencampakkan selimutnya, dia perlahan bangkit dan berjalan untuk mencuci wajahnya. Usai bersiap – siap, Jack melirik bros mawar itu, tergeletak dekat bantalnya. Setengah mendesah, dia memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Hati – hati…!" Ibunya melambai dari pintu, dan Jack balas melambai, "Tenang saja Bu. Kami hanya ke danau…"

"Cepat Jaacckkk! Nanti danaunya keburu penuh…!" Adiknya menarik – narik jubahnya. Alun – alun desa masih menyisakan sisa pesta semalam. Paman tukang roti menepuk bahu Jack kuat saat melihatnya, "Jackson Overland! Akhirnya kau bias bersikap dewasa dan tidak berbuat onar tahun ini, eh?"

Jack meringis, mengelus – elus bahunya yang nyeri, "Hahaha…" Lalu tambahnya dengan suara lirih, "…_nyaris. Aku hanya tertangkap sebelum melakukannya…_"

"…Jack! Itu Lynnie…!" Adiknya berlari mendahulinya, dan Jack menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sahabatnya sedang merapikan sisa gelas dan mangkuk dari meja – meja. Lengan gaunnya digulung sampai siku, dan kontras dengan gaun cantiknya semalam, Lynnette hanya mengenakan gaun katun sederhana berwarna biru yang sudah agak pudar. Kepang rambutnya berantakan di beberapa sisi, dan sebuah noda menodai sisi wajahnya.

"Hei, Lynnie…" Jack berdeham pelan, dan gadis itu menoleh—agak ragu membalas salamnya, "Siang, Jack"

Merogoh bros milik Lynnie dari sakunya, Jack mengulurkan benda itu ke telapak tangan Lynnette, "Kau menjatuhkan ini semalam."

"Oh, bros ibuku," Lynnette tampak bahagia, "Kukira aku sudah kehilangannya. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya, Jack."

"…sikap kalian berdua aneh!," Adik perempuan Jack menunding keduanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Lynnette tertawa, "Oh, tidak—tentu saja tidak, sayang. Kalian mau ke danau?" Lynnette menunjuk sepatu skate yang dibawa keduanya, dan Jack mengiyakan, "Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajarinya main skate"

"Oh, aku juga tidak pernah mahir bermain skate. Kau tahu aku selalu tergelincir."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu lagi tahun ini, Lynnie. Permukaan es bertahan agak lama tahun ini. Tahun lalu es keburu mencair sebelum kau bahkan bisa berdiri di atas sepatu skatemu."

"Ayo ikut bersama kami, Lynnie?" Adik perempuan Jack menarik – narik celemek Lynnette, tapi gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa hari ini. Aku harus membantu Bibi Em merapikan semuanya. Tapi besok… mungkin aku bisa besok."

"Besok kalau begitu," Jack mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus noda yang mencoreng wajah Lynnette, "Dan maafkan aku semalam, Lynnie."

"Lynnette," Gadis itu mengoreksi, tapi senyum mengulas wajahnya, "Aku akan membawa makan siang. Besok?"

"Besok…!" Jack melambaikan tangan sambil menggandeng adik perempuannya yang sudah tidak sabar. Lynnie mengangguk, "Hati – hati!"

"Tenang saja, Lynnie Worrywart Adams!"

Itu kalimat terakhir Jack kepada Lynnette. Selang tak sampai satu jam kemudian, adik perempuan Jack kembali ke desa dengan berurai air mata. Dia berteriak histeris, minta semua orang mengikutinya ke danau. Terbata – bata, gadis itu menjawab pilu di mana kakaknya berada. "Jack menyelamatkanku di danau. Esnya pecah…"

Pencarian dilakukan, namun hasilnya nihil. _Airnya dingin sekali. Pemuda itu sepertinya terperangkap di bawah es. Tubuhnya tidak bisa ditemukan…_

"Mereka bilang Jack sudah meninggal, Lynnette_," _Bibi Em memberitahunya petang itu. Matahari masih separuh tenggelam di ufuk barat, mewarnai dinding dapur dengan warna kemerahan seperti terbakar. Lynnette berdiri mematung. Piring di tangannya jatuh berderai di lantai. Suaranya tercekik waktu dia berbisik, "…tolong katakan bahwa ini bohong."

Bibi Em tidak mengatakan apa – apa lagi. Lynnette perlahan merosot ke lantai. "Tapi Bibi Em…" Air matanya bergulir jatuh, "Siang tadi aku masih sempat mengobrol dengannya. Dia mengembalikan brosku… dan besok… dia berjanji mengajariku main skate…"

"…Lynnette—"

_Semua ini bohong. Bohong… Dia sudah berjanji padaku…_

"…aku masih punya begitu banyak hal yang belum aku katakan padanya, Bibi Em…" Lynnette bersimbah air mata, "…dan dia takkan pernah tahu…"

Ribuan kata 'mengapa' dan 'jika' berputar – putar dalam pikirannya. Lynnette Adams tidak pernah sama lagi sejak hari itu.

.

.

**DAN KINI**

"…_Jack?"_

Lynnette memanggil namanya tidak percaya. Sang winter spirit melayang mendekat, membiarkan sahabatnya itu menyentuh wajahnya. Lynnette terasa kopong; namun terasa hangat, seperti disentuh oleh uap selintas yang menari di udara saat kau menyeduh air.

"…kau terasa… dingin," Gadis itu berkomentar. Jack tertawa, "Tentu saja. Aku adalah winter spirit sekarang. Sebaliknya, kau lumayan hangat Lynnie."

"…jadi ini benar kau?" Lynnette masih tampak tidak percaya. Gadis itu berputar – putar melayang mengelilingi Jack. Sang guardian of fun mengiyakan, "Ini aku, Lynnie. Memang warna mata dan rambutku berbeda, tapi ini benar aku."

Perlahan, Lynnette memposisikan dirinya bediri di hadapan Jack. Gaun putihnya berkibar dalam terpaan angin.

"Jack, aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, sungguh…" Lynnette memulai, "Aku ingin meminta maaf… karena aku banyak bertingkah menyebalkan. Aku selalu sengaja menceramahimu, berpura – pura bahwa semua loluconmu itu mengganggu… Aku selalu mengatakan hal – hal tajam yang seharusnya tidak aku katakan. Aku tahu kau dan anak – anak jengkel dengan hal itu. Sungguh…aku minta maaf—" Bola mata kehijauan itu meredup, "Dan aku ingin berterima kasih untuk banyak hal."

"Berterima kasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuatku tertawa," Lynnette menjawab, "Dan untuk banyak hal lainnya. Kau yang menghiburku waktu ibuku meninggal. Kau yang selalu mengajakku main ke lembah. Kau yang mengajariku memanjat pohon, mencari kenari dan membedakan jenis – jenis berry. Kau juga yang menarik tanganku untuk keluar melihat pelangi. Dan melemparkan jubahmu padaku waktu hujan turun. Sungguh, aku berterima kasih akan hal – hal itu."

"Tapi itu hanya hal – hal kecil—"

Lynnette tersenyum. "Kau tahu… hal – hal kecil itu sebenarnya mengandung banyak arti. Ada kenangan tersendiri dalam hal – hal yang sering dianggap biasa, dan orang – orang seringkali baru akan menyadari betapa penting maknanya setelah mereka kehilangan…" Gadis itu tampak menerawang, "Keterikatan dengan memori akan hal – hal itulah yang membelenggu diriku, aku tahu. Ratusan tahun lewat, dan keterikatan itu berubah menjadi kegelisahan. Aku lebih mirip roh jahat saat ini, setelah tanganku ternoda oleh darah begitu banyak orang—"

"Lynnie, hentikan!" Jack memotong. "Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Semua itu terjadi di luar kesadaranmu…"

Lynnette tersenyum. "…Jack, kau ingat malam itu? Aku nyaris mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak jadi…?"

Sang winter spirit mengangguk. Suara Lynnette berubah lirih, "Sebenarnya saat itu… aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai."

Jack terdiam sesaat. "Kalau dugaanku benar…?"

Lynnette menatap sahabatnya dan mengangguk, "Ahaha, sudah kuduga kau menyadarinya…" Lynnette memiringkan kepalanya, "Ya, Jackson Overland… kaulah orangnya."

Kala itu, orang – orang satu desa selalu berceloteh bahwa keduanya akan menjadi pasangan. Di desa, hanya mereka berdua yang berusia sebaya; dan keduanya memang dekat sedari kanak – kanak. Keduanya selalu bilang tidak, tapi warga desa tetap menggoda keduanya.

"Kau tahu Lynnie…," Jack mencoba menggapai jemari sahabatnya. Udara terasa kopong dalam genggamannya, namun perbedaan suhu tetap terasa hangat di telapak tangannya, "…dulu aku sempat berpikir bahwa semua omongan warga desa tidak ada jeleknya. Kau memang gadis keras kepala yang mendadak tergila – gila dengan kata 'lady' dan 'etiket'—" Jack tertawa saat Lynnie sengaja memasang ekspresi cemberut, "Bercanda, bercanda. Tapi saat itu, aku sempat cemburu waktu aku mendengar kau akan ditunangkan."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama di antara mereka, sebelum akhirnya Lynnette membuka suara. "Tapi itu _dulu_ betul kan Jack…?" Lynnette mengapung pelan di hadapan Jack, memandangi warna keperakan pucat yang kini menghiasi sosok sahabatnya, "Kau bicara dengan nada lampau…"

"Lynnie…"

"…kau sudah punya orang lain yang kau sayangi, benar bukan?" Suara Lynnette melemah sedikit.

Jack mengangguk, "Maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continued to part 4...**

* * *

.

.

Lalu gw PHP :trollface: *ngabur sebelum diceburin Chima ke danau setelah berkali-kali ditagih*

Rencana awal, fanfic ini cuma 3 part. Ternyata berbuntut panjang dan dihimbau buat dipecah saja LOLZ

Diriku manut... jadilah adegan dipecah... dan lagi - lagi cliffhanger~ *ngabur tralala*

.

.

Banyak yang bilang kasian ama Lynnie.

Udah dulu suka tapi ga pernah sempet bilang, lalu jadi arwah penasaran, jadi urban legend pula, eh pas ketemu lagi...

Gw emang author kejam /ohohoho /salah reaksi

.

.

Btw pas nyari - nyari pic Jack Frost, diriku nggak sengaja nemu fanart buatan Milady666 di Deviantart.

Yang judulnya 'Awareness of Feelings' sama 'Past Memories' itu entah kenapa OCnya Milady666 (maap saya lupa namanya) yang juga teman (atau pacar?) Jack semasa hidup entah kenapa penampilannya mirip sama deskripsi Lynnette. Ini konspirasi apah... :pokerface:

Tapi ternyata ide Jack dulu punya teman ce semasa hidup itu udah mainstreamkah? #hmmmm

Yang mau nyari, monggo dicari sendiri, secara FFN ga bisa ngasi link (ato emang gw yang lagi2 gaptek XDXD)  
.

.

Monggo R&R? #lalungabur


End file.
